A game of desire
by tragicwhisper
Summary: An AU fic. Umeda and Mizuki had been friends for years. Though, in an devilish game of ego versus ego, Umeda may find something unexpected. Umeda and Mizuki Pairing! come on you know you wanna look...note chapter 3 is citrus-ish
1. no good can come of love potions

Disclaimer: Don't own it cause if I did… well I'd be rich…

This is a total AU fic! THANK YOU FOR READING!

News, cigarettes and gays?

"Listen up!" The teacher smacked the pointer across the board, bringING the group of rowdy boys to attention. Exasperation and tension filled the room, as their Sunday had been forfeited for this emergency meeting. Each of the boys found their seat as the teacher began to speak. Umeda sighed as he took out his handkerchief from his pocket and placed it on his desk. Brushing his reddish hair out of the way, he removed his glasses from his face. _What a waste of time. _He had heard the "news" last night when his family had had over their closet friends. Their daughter attended Saint Blossom, and she told Umeda herself what had happened. Mizuki said that some silly girls were trying to make a love potion that Kayashima had shown them, and started a fucking fire instead. He slowly began to wipe the lenses clean as he thought about how ridiculous girls were. _Really how idiotic could you be_. That stupid mistake is what prompted this meeting, the news being that Osaka would host the Saint Blossom girls in their hour of need. In short, until further notice classes here at Osaka High would be CO-ed.

He had to admit he was a bit shocked as well when Mizuki spoke of it last night after dinner. He remembered her face as she said the words. A deep blush tinged her otherwise pale cheeks, as she mumbled something about being with Sano everyday. As soon as she spoke his name he found himself growing tired of the conversation. He had been her friend for awhile now, since they were around Twelve years of age. Although, their bond was forged ten years before that. Their parents had always been close, and he had grownup with her always by his side. However; it wasn't till that day in Summer when he realized how fond of her he was. It was odd, even for him, to show such a liking towards her. He always detested girls, he blamed his older sister for that, but for some reason Mizuki Ashiya was different.

Placing his glasses back on his nose he stole a glance at Sano Izumi. He was an attractive guy, athletic and well built. Umeda even had a mild "crush" on him the beginning of freshman year as well, not that he said anything. Though Mizuki's feelings ran back to junior high. It wasn't like they were officially dating, but they talked and both families had spent a far amount of time making future plans for the union. One time he even over heard the talk of grandchildren. Though Sano was like one of those typical Japanese boys from one of those god damn stupid mangas. Always waiting, never saying things clearly, always leaving wonder in Mizuki mind about his true feelings. And who had to pay for all of Sano's actions, him, he was the one who had to comfort her, hold her when she cried, and he was the one that had to give her a pep talk that would bring back her clueless smile. He was sick of it. So last night instead of dealing with the latest Sano disappointment, he changed the subject and they enjoyed tea under the moonlight, while talking of books, and movies.

The shuffle of feet awoke him from his day dream, to find the guys gathered around his desk. Naturally Nakastu was the first to speak, once again almost yelling instead of talking.

"Did you hear that! Girls, here!"

Umeda shrugged as he leaned back in his chair." I heard about last night." He paused on purpose, shifting his eyes toward Sano. "From Ashiya…."

He watched as his words hit Sano, waiting for a reaction. Though, nothing of grandeur happened a simple cough and a look away. Then again, in Sano's world, this was a huge reaction. Umeda smiled to himself as the boys noisily discussed who had dibs on who. Then sudden silence, he turned to find all eyes on him. Someone had asked a question directed towards him. He pieced the few words he heard and then filled in the rest with a hunch.

"Those girls aren't _my_ type" He said while standing to his feet.

"Oy." Chayamachi exclaimed trying to change the subject. "Lets go and eat!"

The guy suddenly forgot all about girls and Umeda as the thought of food overtook them. Umeda walked with them towards the cafeteria, while watching Sano closely. He realized he was annoyed, though he didn't know why. He felt the urge to just kick Sano's head in. Just then the man of his thoughts caught his eye, and Umeda found the urge grow within him.

"Is there a problem." Sano asked in his low voice.

Umeda just smirked while pushing his hair back from his forehead. " you."

"Well then maybe we should settle this, just you and me." Sano's reply echoed of the empty walls of the school. The group had moved on so wrapped up in their hunger, they didn't notice two were missing.

Umeda pushed his glasses back with his finger and cocked his head to the side. "Maybe we should, however…" Umeda walked up to him , and slowly brought his mouth within centimeters of Sano's. " I'd hate to mess up that pretty face of yours."

Sano grabbed Umedas shirt, holding him where he was. "What's your deal?"

Umeda growing bored of this already, laughed as he removed Sanos hand with ease. "Whatever, just don't jerk around Mizuki, ….I'M the one that has to stay up all night with her." Umeda began to walk off in the direction of the cafeteria when he heard Sano mumble,_ all night. _A new urge swelled within him and he couldn't resist to push the new gleaming button. He turned back towards Sano and displayed one of his most wicked smile, "Yes….. all night." Sano's face said it all, Umeda had won the battle. He turned and walked away leaving a bewildered Sano in an empty hall.

~*~

Mizuki sat on a stool in front of her vanity, checking over her appearance for the millionth time. She checked her hair, the light makeup she put on, and then she stood checking over her uniform. She had to be perfect. Sighing she grabbed her school bag and made her way down stairs. There he sat at her kitchen table talking to her father about his plans for the future. She noticed his hair first, as always, its color always struck her as beautiful. She smiled as she knew him well enough to read his body language. He was tired, he must have been up late studying again or something else. Though she hated to think of what that something else was. Just then he turned to her and his eyes took her breath away, they always had. She bowed and raised to greet him with a smile. His left corner of his mouth tilted upward ever so slightly. This was Umeda smiling.

"Good Morning!" She sang as she took her seat across from her friend.

"Your happy." Umeda grunted as he sipped at the cup of coffee her mother had given him.

"You Bet!" She held out a thumbs up. "Today is the best day for…" She stopped unsure on how to finish her sentence.

"Idiot…." He rose to his feet and bowed toward her parents. "Thank you so much, but we better leave now if we are to make it on time." He turned to her, and gestured towards the door. "Come on.."

Mizuki nodded and grabbed her school bag following him with a skip in her step. They passed her brother in the hall and she stopped to say goodbye. Shuizki paused and patted Mizuki on her head. He then turned towards the door and stopped in utter horror.

"YOU!"

"Good morning…. Shushu…" Umeda batted his eyelashes and made a smack with his lips.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SHUSHU!"

"Whatever." He paused for dramatic effect. "Shushu."

Shuizki erupted in anger and started charging toward Umeda, before Mizuki stepped in his way. "We were just leaving, we'll be late." She spoke while Shuizki growled at Umeda with hatred from over his sisters head.

"Bye Shushu." Umeda sang, while winking.

Mizuki shut the door on her brother before the fight could escalate. "Why do you have to tease him."

"WHY… does he always look and point at me like I am a leper." He retorted with a huff. He reached in to his shirt pocket and removed a cigarette. "Besides he always starts it." Placing the thin roll in between his lips, his hands patted his pockets, searching for his lighter. "damn it."

Mizuki rolled her eyes and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. She let the roll fall to the ground and then stamped her foot on it. "He isn't used to …. Gays. And you promised you'd quit."

"Whatever and I lied." He didn't bother pulling out a new one, as he knew Mizuki would never give up. "You should be thankful, I walked all the way here from school, just to walk back to school." They turned a corner and he naturally took the outside of the sidewalk, blocking her from the harms of the street. "And may I remind you I have to walk you home as well."

"You are so kind, but you still can't smoke."

"I am smoking on the way home…. And just for that I am cutting homeroom and smoking then too." He took her bag from her and placed it under his left arm, allowing her to loop her arm around his right. "And I might even cut gym…just to smoke again…"

She simply smiled squeezing his arm while they walked. "I get it…."

"I could even smoke on lunches and breaks…. The possibilities are endless." He just felt like complaining.

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes, Umeda, they are."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Idiot"

"shut up…"

A/N thank you reading. Please if you would be so kind as to leave comments, I would appreciate it.


	2. Strangers over tea

Umeda stood off in the corner of the hallway, watching the hustle and bustle go on. Girls giggled, boys gawked, and teachers tried to manage the chaos. A sigh escape his lips as he let his lean body fall against the wall. He pushed the side of his face into the cool plaster. Closing his eyes, he freed his mind to wonder. Exhaustion covered his body , damn physics, and damn Armida for keeping him out late. Patience was escaping him, as he heard his watch tick off the seconds. _Where is she?_

Two girls giggled as they noticed Umeda. "He's so hot!!"

Upon hearing those words, he felt the bile rise in his stomach and burn its way up his esophagus. Dumb, stupid, idiotic girls- he then remembered why he found an all boys school so comforting. Girls and their useless blabbering of who is hot, and what is cute. Words he found ridiculous as their meanings were nothing but subjective ideas, influenced but what was popular at the moment. Opening his eyes, he threw a glare at the girls that made them stop their ridiculous giggling leaving their mouth gapping open_. _Suddenly he felt Mizuki by his side. He looked down to see her shuffling through papers she'd received from the administration office.

"OK… I am in class 1-C" She mumbled as she looked over the sheets.

He watched her fumble through reading the itinerary and map. "That's my class, come on…" Pushing off the wall he extended his hand out to her. "I'll show you." A smile curved onto her pink lips, as she took his hand without hesitation, He turned away trying to conceal a tiny bit of rouge in his cheeks and lead her through the crowds.

"Darn it. He's Ashiya's…." One girl groaned

"Figures." Replied the other.

Opening the door to the classroom he paused to allow Mizuki to enter first, as he followed behind her. Noise, was the only word that came to his mind. The rows of desks had double and boys and girls sat side by side. He noticed the guys in his school suddenly looked so put together. Shirts and pants were pressed, ties tied with Windsor's, and shoes polished to gleam. He himself hadn't changed his usual appearance, finding no need to please such simple creatures as female. "Idiots."

"You sure are using that word a lot today." She laughed as she tried to follow the seating chart displayed on the board.

"There isn't any other way to describe them." He replied as he found her name on the board. "You're next to me." Taking her hand once more, he guided her towards the back of the class.

"What about morons, or imbeciles." She said thoughtfully. "Those are all similar."

"Yeah whatever …" He pulled her in front of him placing a hand on her back to guide her to the left corner by the window.

Mizuki sighed as she felt his hand direct her towards the last seat in the far left corner.

" Whatever….. Hokuto." She purred his name in a playful tone.

He looked away as he felt a blush covering his cheeks. She was the only one that could still cause him to blush. Though he wasn't going to let her get the best of him this easily. He pushed her towards the window, leaving her no place to run. Dropping his books and her bag on the floor, the thud barely audible in the mass chaos of the class. He stalked towards her with mock seduction. His palms found the coolness of the glass on either side of her head, confining her even more. Slowly he lowered his face towards hers, brushing his lips ever so lightly against her own. He watched as she melted, eyes closing, breath quickening. Then she parted her mouth to speak.

"Umeda…. Stop playing like this we are in public." But before she could even go on, he was at his seat putting his books away.

"sit down….people are going to start staring." He said calmly.

"moron." She tried to regain her composure as she took her seat and unfastened her bag. She hated when he played around like that. She would get him back for this.

"idiot."

The door opened and closed, there was a pause in the group as girls began to giggle. Umeda cast his gaze towards the front of the class to see Sano making his way to his seat. Groaning inwardly, he prepared himself for Mizuki's irrational behavior. Sure enough, as if on cue she blushed three shades of red and tried to do anything but stare. The longing in her eyes made Umeda sick. "Ugh… here we go."

"Shut up Umeda!" Her hands jittered as they fumble with books, and pens, dropping half the items on the floor.

Sano simply took his seat and didn't even look back once. Umeda watched as his friend started to slump in her chair, defeat mucking her graceful features. Anger and annoyance pounded through him. Once again Sano chipped her, once again he had to repair her.

"I'm sorry Umeda." Tears brimming her soft brown eyes. "I need to be stronger, I know."

Placing his handkerchief in her lap, he began to pick up her things from the floor. " Hey, come on." His voice soft and gentle. "I am sure he is just shy."_ Why am I saying these things…_ He thought to himself

"Yeah." She dabbed at her eyes. "you're right."

Gathering pens and books he noticed Mizuki's toned legs. _Must be the sprints for track._ A small laugh escaped him, as he thought about how any other guy would be bleeding out the nose to be in this position. Then brilliance struck him, he moved to sit it up a little to quick.

BAM

The class stopped, all eyes focused on Mizuki and Umeda. He gripped his head with both his hands, as he felt wetness on his cheeks. "CHRIST!" He exclaimed from underneath the desk. "that hurt…"

"Are you alright?" Mizuki whispered

"I'm fine…" He growled back.

The class resumed its massive speed date session, and Umeda came up, with books, and pens. Mizuki collected the items from him, and placed them on her desk. "Let me see." Her soft spoken words somehow soothed his pain.

Umeda leaned closer to her as she examined the back of his head. He felt her move his hair around, and then apply pressure. "OW."

"Its not bleeding." She replied "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Why are you joking around, it hurts!"

"Sorry, here let me rub it." Her fingers kneaded his scalp with tender motions, flowing side to side.

He exhaled the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and looked around the class. Then something caught his eye. There was Sano staring at Him and Mizuki, with a definite glare of jealousy. Umeda's lips twisted in a wicked smile, as he remembered his plan. The tender touches of his friend stopped, and he set his plan into action.

"There you are. All better."

"Thank you." He leaned over and grazed her cheek with his lips.

"What gotten into you all of a sudden?" Her voice laced with bewilderment.

Umeda caught a quick glimpse of Sano's red face, and knew he had hit the right spot. "Nothing… " He replied as he placed his arm around her pulling her close. "Nothing at all."

Mizuki, being used to Umeda's often strange behavior, thought nothing of it and began to sort her belongings and prepare for the next class.

Class went by slowly, seconds turning to years, minutes to decades. He watched as Sano suddenly needed to know what time it was every 15 seconds. It was of course a coincidence the clock was right behind him and Mizuki, and a bigger coincidence Sano had a wrist watch. This was the way to make Sano pay, this was the way to get Mizuki noticed. Nothing makes a man more interested in what is thought to be his, then someone else taking claim over it. The bell rang, as break finally had arrived. Sano stood from his seat and began to make his way up the towards the back. Though, Umeda was faster, he grabbed Mizukis wrist and pulled her to her feet and out the door.

"Umeda…… where are we going?" She questioned

"We are going to buy strawberry bread." He answered.

"oh…ok."

They sat on a bench in the courtyard, while she cheerfully munched on her bread. He observed her as she ate. Her crumb covered face, the tune she hummed. She was the same now as at twelve. _My friend…._ She looked at him with a smile that could stop the earth. He took a napkin and gently wiped her face. "you are so helpless…."

"That's why I have you."

He felt a strange twinge in his stomach, and sudden lump in his throat. "Whatever."

She stopped eating and let her hands fall into her lap. A look of deep thought washed over as she pushed off the crumbs from her skirt. "Do you really think your plan will work?"

"Of course…. Men thrive on jealousy…." His reply casual, as he leaned back placing his arms over his head.

"But" She stopped not wanting to say the wrong words. "you don't like girls."

He sat quietly for a second just watching the clouds pass. "Yes, but that is not common knowledge. I'll just let Chayamachi know what's going on and all will be fine. Noticing the time on his watch, he brought himself to his feet. "Trust me Mizuki." He held his hand out to help her up.

"Ok Hokuto." She replied, ignoring the gut feeling she was getting into more then she bargained for.

~*~

A week had passed since "the plan" had be set into motion. Though people now thought of them as a couple, Sano still watched silently from the back. Umeda was pissed. He found himself lying on the floor of Mizuki's livingroom, frustrated as all fuck. Really what was holding this mans move. They did play a convincing part, but still Mizuki could be so awkward at times, maybe that was what made Sano the wiser. Suddenly he heard the clatter of tea things. Looking up he found Mizuki in an apron placing the set on the table. Shizuki had returned to college and her parents had left. Her father needed to attend a convention for veterinarians, and before they left they made him promise to watch over their daughter. So Mizuki invited him over for dinner, and a movie. He agreed to get of the damn dorm, and away from his crazy parents.

"Do you need help?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No" She placed the last item on the table and put the tray on the shelve. " Come on"

He crawled to the table and sat cross legged. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She served him tea, and passed him the sugar.

"This isn't working out like I had planned. "He admitted.

"I am sorry…. I don't think I play a convincing lead." She blushed slightly pouring tea for herself.

"Your so ….." The spoon clinked against the china, as he searched for the right word in the swirling liquid. "stiff."

"I know…. its just …..I've never done anything like that before. " She spoke softly, looking down at her cup the entire time.

"Lets practice…" His words blunt and sharp.

She looked at him as if he were blue and had five eyes. "What."

He crawled over and sat in front of her. "Lets practice." He spoke slowly and with strong pronunciation.

"I don't know….I"

"COME ON" He cut her off as he pulled her into his lap.

Crashing against him, she felt the hardness of his chest, and smelt the scent of his soap. Her hands gripped fistfuls of his shirt, and she dug her face into his warmth trying to conceal a blush. "Umeda please."

"Mizuki we are just gonna practice kissing." His voice soft, as his hands tried to pry her off him.

She felt herself being pushed up against the wall. "But I don't know what to do."

"That's why we are practicing." He positioned himself in front of he once more. "Now lets try it. " His mouth lowered onto hers only to find a tight lipped reception. Bringing him self upright, a hand raked through his hair. "No you need more passion. Imagine I'm Sano."

"But…"

"Do it." His lips found hers once more. This time she returned the motion. It started off stiff and unsure then it flowed into something strangely natural. She pushed into him, he wrapped his arms around her. They both lost themselves, as a subconscious desire flourished.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

They broke apart like two shammed children, peeking at Christmas presents. Time stood still as neither dared look the other in the eye. The melodic beeping swirled around them, as almost like a fake security. That all they needed was to only focus on that beeping, and all would be forgotten, all would be washed away.

"Dinner… I'd better."

"Yeah"

What was left to say. As one exited and the other turned away, both minds pondered one thing. _What just happened?_

A/n Sooooo. I think next chapter is going to be a bit lemony…. So…be weary.


	3. lemons by moonlight

Thoughts, feelings, and need coursed through him as he sat in the room. Suddenly the lights burned into his skin as a voice from within called out, _sinner. _He stood, legs shaking from a toxic mixture of guilt and desire. His hand fell heavy on the light switch, clothing him in darkness, and moonlight. Tightness in his chest manifested, and constricted his airway. Claustrophobia set in, as he found his shirt too small. Removing it he mentally told himself that he just needed to breath. The silver toned rays crawled over his pale skin, giving birth to goose bumps. _What was happening?_ He let the cool air hit him, and the want to be nude under the forgiving full moon ran through his mind. Raising his hands to his eye level, he focused on his v palms. A silent prayer was whispered to whatever listened, to remove this want, this need growing inside of him. He was a monster.

Her chest moved rhythmically up and down as her breath could not be caught. Mind reeling, body tingling and the insatiable desire to explore more then what had ever been explored before filled her every pore. A finger traced over the swollen flesh of her lips. She gripped the counter, as if the cool granite could bring her back to reality, and out of the fantasy. _I want him._ Simple and clean, the confession was there, and there was no denying it. She felt herself grow slick as her mind replayed and replayed what had happened. _No… I can never…._ Reality dissipated all hopes. _Have him… _She grabbed the two plates and put on a brave smile. It was time to pretend it meant nothing, because it really didn't.

The door swung open and she entered darkness. "hmm…Ume"

She was cut short as someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her to them. Plates crashed, arms entangled, and lips spread wetness across her neck. The ache in her body awoke her from a coma of surprise, as a slow hand slid down her clothed body, and then up her now bare thigh. She groaned as his found her hidden want and her body gave him. His fingers moved the thin triangle of lace aside, and made their way slowly across the valley within her. So many things to experience, fingers barely touching, breath hot on her neck, and his intoxicating scent. He turned her in his arms, and held her face with both hands. Lowering his forehead against hers, he searched her eyes for reciprocation.

"Umeda?" Her voice was weak from unfilled need.

"Mizuki, I" He didn't know how to even begin, he was lost and disoriented. He felt like he was spinning, flying and falling all in one. He brought his mouth down on hers, and gave into the impossible. He kiss grew more desperate by the second. He needed her to desire only him, he needed her to forget him for just this moment.

It happened like lightening in her, as her want overtook her control. Her arms flung around him, and her nails dug in to his pure skin. She opened her mouth and her herself to him. Inviting all of him, angels and demons.

Her clothes began to disappear, and soon there was nothing but skin on skin. The feeling was so majestic and yet dirty, holy yet sinful. He lowered her on the floor and took in the sight of her naked flesh. Trailing kisses from her head to her thighs, he tried to memorize every part of her. His hand parted her thighs, and the aroma of her desire filled his senses. A craving for a taste of her took over him, and he ran his tongue between the swollen folds. She gasped loudly, her back arching up off the floor. Out of instinct her hand moved to cover herself, he pulled it away, pinning it to the floor. He moved his tongue in slow circles, round and round inside her. Then he moved it in and out, feeling her muscle constrict around him. Slipping in a finger in place of his tongue, he began to suckle on her nub just above where his finger pleased her. A scream escaped, as the pleasure was building, causing her body to tremble in ecstasy. She felt herself reaching a peak, it come frustratingly slow, and then it was gone. Her breath exhaled harshly into the cool night air.. Her breasts heaved up and down as she frantically looked at him, trying to figure out why he would cease. Her eyes caught his, and then slid down his body. He was so beautiful. She noticed the tightness of his jeans and move to alleviate him. The sound of the zipper, made her realize just where this was heading. For a moment she paused, knowing things would never be the same. He stood, and let the last pieces of forbearance fall to the floor.

She took him in her small hands, and began to move it up and down, gently tugging as she came towards the tip. He winced slightly. She stopped not knowing if she had hurt him. "It's ok…." He reassured her. Doubt plagued her as she was unsure as what to do next. Moving forward she slowly took him in her mouth. His groans only encouraged her as she began to suck lightly, as she bobbed her head. With confidence gaining, she swirled her tongue around his shaft. His hand raked through her hair as her began to guide her. She felt his hips move in rhythm with her as his breathing quickened.

"St-stop….. you have to…..stop."

She stopped immediately, fearing she had done something wrong. He fell to his knees panting, his upper body hung over. "What's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"I was about to…."

"About to what…."

He shook his head, red hair swaying back and forth. "You need to go first…"

"Go where." She was so confused.

He smirked at her innocence. Looking up her took in the sight of her. Naked, blushing, and still concerned only about him. He cupped her chin and kissed her. "You're about to find out." He guided her back down, and covered her body with his. Hesitation struck him, and he bit his lip. "Mizuki…. it might hurt at the beginning …. But." He stopped. "trust me."

"I always do." Simple, clean

Supporting his weight with one hand, the other placed his cock at her entrance. He always read how you were supposed to go slow, but he figure might as well do it. He entered into in one swift movement. She screamed as her tight muscles expanded quickly to his girth. They stood still for moments, fearing they might break each other. Finally Mizuki rolled her hips as she began to feel the pleasure of him inside her.

"AHHH" He felt himself near already.

"Umeda." It was barely audible.

They began moving up and down with each other, as he thrust. He pulled out and pushed in, feeling her muscls contract and release his manhood. The feeling was incredible. He brought his lips to her breast as he slowly began to suckle at her nipple, licking and biting. The pink bulb began to puckered and hardened as her moans became louder and louder. He felt her nails dig into his back and pull against his skin. She was close, and so was he. Her hips moved faster and harder against his. As she arched her back up, her stomach met his. He watched her face as it contorted as emotions passed. And then she screamed and he felt her constrict for the last time. He felt himself begin to fall over the edge, and he pulled out spilling his seed all over the floor. "Shit."

When he began to come fluttering back to reality, he found Mizuki asleep. "idiot…"

A/N Soo that was my first lemon. I hope you liked it. I don't think it was very good, but I plan on more chapters so hopefully I can improve. Please leave review, as I love grammatical and spelling corrections! Thank you so much.


	4. Hating Chemistry

This is just a small note. I was just wondering is anyone reading this story? I really want to know if my writing style is that boring, considering that I want to be a writer. I would love someone, anyone to review or flame or whatever. Just something to help me improve. Please.

P.s this is just smut…. So be forewarned

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Mizuki's point of view_

_I still feel that morning, even now in Chemistry, I feel that morning after we… I don't know how to explain how one__ feels__ a morning, but I feel it. Maybe it is a compilation of memories and remembrances that make up the feeling of a morning, or maybe it is the way the wind and light form your surroundings. I think they call it nostalgia. That's it I am nostalgic. I try to forget, to wash myself clean, but I haven't forgotten. My skin hasn't forgotten his fingers tracing over me in circles, my eyes the beauty of his body, and my ears the way he spoke my name. I don't think I ever will. It has been almost a week since that night, that morning, and all the time in-between. The Monday after that night, I changed seats, citing bad eyes as the cause, a lie. I just could not sit next to him. I've been avoiding him, both at school and home. It's wrong I know, but I can't face him, not now, maybe never. My days are planned around his days, my paths planned opposite of his. But I can't deny, that sometimes I wish he would catch me. I wish he would be in my path, at my door, or on my floor again. I want him, I do. Perhaps that's the most defined memory of all, desire, and that's because it's not a memory at all. It is my current state of being, and has been for the past week. Though now I Sit next to Sano, and laugh and smile at all the appropriate times. Did I mention, Sano finally asked me out, I guess the plan worked, but at what cost. _

_Umeda's point of view_

_Snapshots, snapshots of that night, are always flooding my mind. Her naked, her beneath me, her twisting in ecstasy- is what I see all day and night. I enjoyed it, so much so it is grotesque. My body is always half aroused, even staring at her damn back almost makes me lose it. I've become the guy who jerks off in the bathroom stall between classes, the loser who always carries a notebook. I am pitiful. I masturbate before I sleep and after I wake up, to an encore of that night in my mind. Here we go again, I am becoming hard. Fuck Sano. That asshole finally asked her out, or maybe I am the asshole. That's who she wants, Sano, not me. I'm gay for crying out loud, so why am I stressing over a girl, Mizuki, my dearest friend. I hate when they laugh, and even more when they leave together. I can't help but wonder if they've slept together. Did she tell him, maybe I should. Does she scream his name like she did mine, I hope not. Does she think about me while she's with him, I pray to whatever god is out there that she does. I hate Chemistry._

"Ashiya?" The teachers voice snapped both out of their private thoughts.

"Yes sir"

"Would you go to the third floor storage and retrieve some flasks, about 20." He paused as he thought it over. "Umeda please go with her, and help her carry them." She rose first of the two, hesitating for a few seconds unsure of how to handle the situation, before she walked towards to door with haste. He stood well after she had exited. Walking down towards the front, he paused and smiled at Sano, then continued out the door.

They walked in silence, there was really nothing to say. She walked ahead, and he always stayed two lengths behind. Finally reaching the third floor, Mizuki almost ran to the storage room door, and slid it open. _Get in, get out, and get back._ She entered and began to search for the boxes. The door shut behind him, and she heard the lock click into place.

He watched her as she moved over the labels, searching for the items they needed. She bent down, to look on the lower shelf, and he couldn't help but notice how short her skirt really was. So short he noticed the lace of something very familiar. He moved away from the door, with each step he felt his stiffness more and more. When he was behind her, he ran his hand up her thigh, just like the last time. She gasped and backed into the wall. "Umeda….." He'd had enough of this stupid ignorance she was putting on. He pushed his body against hers, crushing her in between the wall and himself.

"Umeda stop." Her voice wavered, her eyes closed, and her mouth parted with an exhaled breath.

"No" His voice was firm.

Mizuki placed her palms against his chest and push half heartedly. "Stop…. Sano."

"FUCK SANO!" He cut her off, as grasped the crouch of her panties in his hand, ripping the lace apart. He slid his fingers into her, to find her already wet. "Are you thinking of Sano now?" Something inside him snapped, at that thought. He removed his hand and pulled at the fabric of her shirt, freeing it from its buttons, and exposing her fully to him. "Were you thinking of him then?" His voice grew desperate.

"We don't have to pretend anymore, I am with Sano." The words hurt to say, she wanted him now.

His tongue flicked against her nipple, and her body arched from the wall. Her breath quickened, and her hands clenched to his shirt. "who's pretending…." He replied as he bit down on her breasts, leaving trails of blood and saliva.

Tears began to brim her eyes, as pain and pleasure mixed within her. "Umeda….uhhhh.." She ripped open his shirt, and raked her nails against his flesh.

"errr." This was it, she wanted it, and he would give it to her. He would make her desire nobody else but him. Pants became unfastened, and a skirt hiked up. He entered her with no hesitation.

"Oh God…." Her voice was deep and throaty. He liked it like that. A flush a liquid came down, she had already cum.

"Your so fast… Sano doesn't satisfy you?" He whispered into her ear. "Say my name…say it's me you want" He moved fast and hard within her. His mouth sucked at her neck leaving bruised flesh in its wake.

She felt herself at another peak already. " Umeda" She hissed through clench teeth.

Suddenly his hand was at the back of her head, as her pulled her into a kiss. She parted her mouth and her slid his tongue in. Her trembling hand grasped each side of his face, and moved into his hair. He pushed in causing her to go over the edge. "AHHH ….Hokuto!" She cried out as she felt it crash over her in waves. He heard her cry out his name in the middle of her ecstasy. Excitement pulsed through him, he pulled out of her and rushed her over towards the table. He pushed her down, bending her over before him. Re-entering her, his placed his fingers on her clit, rubbing the flesh in circles.

Her entire body convulsed from the intense pleasure, while her mind struggled to focus. She felt herself close once more. "Hokuto… please… fuck me….."

He complied with pumping and groping faster. It was on him within a second, sweet release filled him. She came right after him, and once again she screamed his name. They both fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Their eyes met, as their chests heaved up and down. His grabbed her wrist, and pulled her over to him. "Mizuki…." He kissed her.

A banging on the door, made them part.

"OY! Guys, are you ok?" It was Nakastu.

Panic set in as they fumbled with buttons, and ties. "Yeah ….we just had trouble finding the boxes." Umeda shouted out.

"Why's it locked?" Nakastu questioned.

"Oh it must be jammed." Mizuki answered, as she had finished adjusting herself. She walked over and let the blonde in.

Umeda was already pulling out boxes. "Here Nakastu carry one."

"It smells funny in here…." The blonde sniffed at the air, with a confused look on his face.

"Mold…." They both answered, trying to conceal their blushes.

"Oh ok…. Well come on…. Class is almost over." Nakastu exited, whistling a tune.

Umeda gabbed the other box and followed suit, casting a meaningful look at Mizuki. "Come on…."

She slid the door closed, staring at the wall where it began till the door clicked shut.

The rest of the day was a blur, classes, breaks, and duties blended together. She found herself walking out the front gate for the first time in a week. He was waiting for her, she knew he would be. He made his way to her, and she put on her best smile.

"Hello Sano."

Umeda watched from the shadows as the two greeted each other and began walking towards Mizuki's house. He flicked his cigarette on to the cement and stomped it out. "damn it…."


	5. tea, dreams, and Chayamachi?

So… hello there… THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS… to be honest I kinda forgot about the story. With finals, then work, plus I am a single parent…. It just slipped my mind. I think I will go back and edit the previous chapters as there are many errors. But here is another chapter, thank you so much!

Disclaimer: Don't own it; if I did I would have made kayashima a girlfriend… lol

_This is just awkward._ Umeda sat at the table and tried to look everywhere but in front of him. The bright Sunday afternoon should have been cheery, with its warm weather, and the light smell of cherry blossoms floating through the air; however in this corner of the world, specifically the far right of the table, a great storm was brewing. Umeda, Mizuki, and Sano sat in silence as their parents, oblivious to the melodrama, talked of business, life, and dogs. In reality, the three had simply forgotten their parents were friends, and when agreeing to come they forgot about what had unfolded the past three weeks. Though, there it was sitting across from them, and none of them could ease the situation. Sano coughed, Mizuki sighed, and Umeda tried to ignore everyone.

_Three weeks…. God it feels like a lifetime. I've missed her so much, her smile, her warmth, when did she become such a fucking big part of my life… _He hazarded a glance across the way from the corner of his eye. There she sat next to HIM. All smiles, all laughter, all love- he looked away and felt depression gnawing away at his mind._ It is useless, those times we… Yet she went back to him, yet she sits there and plays the good little girlfriend. I wonder if Sano knows what she needs, what she cries out for in the heat of the moment. She cried out to me for satisfaction, she screamed out my name like she needed no other, and then let that bastard walk her home. _Then realization hit him full force. _It is not enough to have her lust. _He let his eyes fall on her and rest on the gentle curves of her face._ I want all of her…_

Mizuki watched Sano walk away for a few more moments, wanting to run after him and hide in the shelter he had been providing for the past few weeks. The situation grew more complicated each passing day. Umeda had become a constant thought, and to make matters worse, the event that occurred in third floor storage room had become a frequent escape of her mind. Neither spoke after, but the words between them in that moment, laced with tension and ecstasy, had been running through her mind on a loop. He talked of how he wanted her, how she plagued his thoughts day, night, and afternoon. How he hated to see her with Sano. What was this? Was this one of his sick games? He always did have a rotten sense of humor. She turned around and began to walk back to the picnic, her family, and Umeda.

"This is Tuskino!" She heard Umeda's mother announce to the small group.

"Umeda say Hello, ask her to sit with you." His father urged gently.

Mizuki raised her head out of her thoughts, to find Umeda's eyes on her. She shifted her gaze to the beautiful dark haired girl standing next to his mother, and then back to him. _Another set up, when will they learn their son is… _She stopped as she could not say with certainty that it was the truth anymore. She searched his gaze, and watched him watch her, knowing exactly what to make of the upturned corner of his mouth.

He rose gracefully from his seat, and bowed with calculated elegance. Everyone was taken aback, at his sudden display of manners. His father concealed a small smile, as Umeda made a show of himself. "Miss Tuskino, it is a pleasure. Would you care to join me?"

Mizuki felt a twinge of something spark within her. She watched as he took the girl's hand and led her to the table, he helped her into her seat then sat next to her. He was all charm and grace. She couldn't bring herself to sit across from them. She felt like a drifter in a strange city, when had everything gone so wrong. She felt his eyes on her; she looked up and found his mocking smirk. With that she excused herself in a rush and turned to make her way home. She needed time to deal with the fact he had made clear, she had been replaced.

It had been only two days, but it was damn annoying. This girl never shut up. He leaned in and pretended to hang on every word this insipid girl spoke of. It was risky, but it had worked once before, why not try it a second time. The immediate effect had been encouraging. He had been sitting there wondering how he could make Mizuki realize it was him she belonged with, when out of the blue his parents presented him with this beautiful plan on a silver platter. Mizuki had left in a hurry, and he watched her retreating back with smug satisfaction. He knew the look that burned in her eyes, and reveled in the fact she was going to suffer what he suffered every fucking day. It was immature yes, but it would teach her a lesson. Two days later the rewards kept coming, he noticed every stolen glance every attempt for attention, and the biggest of all, the note that was carefully tucked away in his pocket. He smiled as Tuskino told what was suppose to be a funny story; she took it as encouragement, though he was lost in thought about how he would make Mizuki call his name in a matter of mere moments.

She made herself concentrate on making the tea, as her fingers trembled. She had to get a grip on herself before he came, or he would eat her alive. She gripped the counter and slowed her breath, trying to calm herself down. "It's going to be fine."

"Is it now?" The voice was deep and rich, she'd know it anywhere.

She straightened her back and turned around to meet his eyes. "Would care for tea?"

His beautiful face twisted into annoyance. "Is that all you can say?" He voice was thick with mocking. "Would you care for tea?" He closed the gap between them with two strides and pushed her back into the white kitchen counter. He moved his hand up her thigh, only allowing his fingertips the joy of touching her bare skin. "Do you think tea is going to appease me?" He loosed the ribbon in her hair and watched the liquid amber rain down around her face. "Do you think tea…" He ran a satin clothed finger under her chin, luring her into a trance. "Is going to satisfy this hunger in me?"

"Umeda… I "That was all she could say before he silenced her with his mouth. It was hot and urgent, and she was lost in his spell. She suddenly felt weightless, was it his kiss that rendered the feeling, or that fact he had pick up and was carrying her up the stair and towards her room.

"Mizuki!" The sound of scraping chairs was all around her. She looked up into to Sano's serious face. "Class is over, I am going to head out to practice. Are you sure you'll be alright walking home?"

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Yes…. I'll be alright."

"Ok…" He let the words hang in the air for a moment, before bending down and kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok…" She let it hang in the air, before giving him a smile.

"Ok…" And with that he turned and walk out of the class room.

She sat there for a moment as the classroom emptied in the halls. Inhaling deeply she turned and looked out the window. She recalled her dream, and laughed. Too many romance novels, not enough sleep. She pulled her book bag off the floor and onto her desk. Placing both palms on the wood surface she pushed herself to her feet. _Time to face the music…_ Slipping her backpack on, she watched as students poured into the yard and out the gates.

"Leaving?"

She jumped as the voice woke her from her daydreams; turning she met Chayamachi's eyes as he stood in the doorway. Suddenly she felt shame creeping over her as she walked towards him. Looking up at him, she tried to bestow a bright smile, but felt the weight of guilt pull down the corners. _Does he know? Has Umeda told him?_ "Yes, I was."

He looked down at her with a light smile. "May I walk you home? There is something I wish to speak to you about."

Her brown eyes widened as her voice weakly replied. "Oh, of course…"

He moved aside to let her pass, and they both started down the hall. She tried to relieve the tension with small talk, but Chayamachi only respond with short polite words. As they reached the locker room he excused himself, she nodded and walked over to the cardboard cubby holes that were erected for the Saint Blossom girls. She exchanged her indoor shoes for her street shoes and sighed. What did he want to talk to her about? A little giggle disrupted her thoughts; she looked to her left as she saw Tuskino and Umeda by a tree. He leaned in Tuskino giggled insistently, and his eyes met hers. She stood there for a moment their eyes locked, until Chayamachi's hand tapped her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…" Why did she feel like she was consigning her soul to hell?

So here it is chapter 5… I know it is short… I plan to write more later. Thank you some much for reading it…


End file.
